elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talvas Fathryon
|Base ID = }} Talvas Fathryon is a Dunmer conjurer and Neloth's apprentice. He can be found in Tel Mithryn. Talvas strives constantly to impress Neloth, to prove himself as an apprentice who is worth the time and effort to teach. Unfortunately, it seems that almost all of his efforts are in vain, as Neloth berates him at every turn and constantly considers him inept. The Dragonborn first encounters Talvas during one such attempt to prove himself, trying to perform Conjure Ash Guardian—a particularly tricky spell that only Neloth had mastered at the time. Talvas fails to do it properly, which results in the "From the Ashes" quest. Interactions From the Ashes Talvas attempts to summon an Ash Guardian, but the incantation goes awry and he needs the Dragonborn to put down the rampaging creature. While the Dragonborn is fighting the unsuccessfully summoned Ash Guardian, Talvas runs off to keep Neloth distracted. Conjuration training Talvas offers master level training in Conjuration. If he is gained as a follower, the money paid for training can be taken back from his inventory. Merchant Talvas sells a wide variety of spell tomes, including the rare Conjure Ash Guardian spell tome. He also sells miscellaneous soul gems. Follower Talvas can be gained as a follower if he is helped during the quest "From the Ashes." As a follower he can also be asked to become a steward for a homestead. If he is killed he will drop around 2500 Septims, as well as Adept Robes of Conjuration. Combat Talvas uses Destruction spells like Firebolt, Fireball and Ice Storm during combat. He will use the Alteration spell Ironflesh during combat as well. He also may conjure a Flame Atronach or a Frost Atronach and use Fast Healing or Steadfast Ward. He equips any armor given to him. Crime If asked to steal an item he will reply with "Not for you, not for anyone." But in some cases he will steal if the owner of said object has been killed. Dialogue First encounter "I don't think you belong here. Does Master Neloth know about you?" :Are you practicing a spell? "Yes. I'm trying to summon an Ash Guardian. I'm just having trouble deciphering Master Neloth's handwriting. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to concentrate." :What is this place? "This is Master Neloth's tower. He's a Telvanni Wizard." ::Telvanni? Who are the Telvanni? "You've never heard of the great houses of Morrowind? House Telvanni is the house of the master wizard, one of the ruling houses of Morrowind. Master Neloth is one of the oldest and most respected members of House Telvanni." :::Do you work with Neloth? "Not so much with, as for. I am Master Neloth's apprentice. He's teaching me the art of sorcery." ::::Is Master Neloth a good teacher? "Um. Well, he is a very great wizard. It's a great honor for him to have taken me as his apprentice. To be honest, it's horrible. He's very unpleasant and hardly teaches me anything. Sometimes he uses me in his experiments. Even so, I pick up a lot from just watching him." From the Ashes "Is it done? Is the Ash Guardian gone?" :I've destroyed the Ash Guardian. "What a relief. Master Neloth surely would have punished me had he found out. I can't pay you, but I could teach you the Ash Guardian spell... although maybe that doesn't sound like a good idea to you after this. I do have a staff I could give you instead, if you think the Ash Guardian spell is too risky." ::I'd like to learn the Ash Guardian spell. "All right. But remember, don't cast this without a heart stone! Otherwise the guardian will attack everyone, including you." :::I've got it. Don't cast Ash Guardian without a heart stone. "That's right. Don't be like me and have to learn the hard way. Here's the spell tome, and a heart stone so you can try it safely." ::I'll just take the staff. "That's definitely safer. I'm not sure I'll risk summoning an Ash Guardian again myself. Too easy to forget about the heart stone!" :::What went wrong with the Ash Guardian spell? "Oh. It turns out that the spell requires a heart stone to cast properly. I didn't have one with me when I cast it. If you cast the spell without a heart stone, it attacks anything in sight." :::What's a heart stone? "Heart stones are only found on Solstheim as far as I know. Master Neloth believes they may be fragments from inside Red Mountain that were flung here during the huge eruption two hundred years ago." Reluctant Steward Have you seen Varona? "Not recently. Neloth keeps me very busy with spell research. Ask Elynea. She and Verona seem to be quite friendly." Old Friends What can you tell me about Ildari Sarothril? "Master Neloth's old apprentice? The one before me? I never met her. Master Neloth took me on because she died. I heard it was messy." Conversations Ash Guardian Varona: "Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the tower assisting Master Neloth?" Talvas: "Why won't this summoning work? If you must know, I'm trying to get this Ash Guardian spell to work. Now let me concentrate. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about the damage to the tower?" Varona: "Master Neloth has tasked Elynea with repairing the tower. Why aren't you doing this in the lab, where it would be safer for all of us?" Talvas: "Nothing. The, uh... the lab is too small. Also, I need the ashy soil. Master Neloth knows what I'm doing. No need to bother him about it though. He's quite busy at the moment." Varona: "It's on your head if something goes wrong. Just let me get back inside first." Talvas: "No Ash Guardian. Maybe the book has something. Tort bones? That doesn't even make sense. I'll just ignore that part." Generous master Talvas: "I've prepared the staff maker like you asked." Neloth: "Good, good. As soon as I'm done here, I'll try it out." Talvas: "May I keep this one, master?" Neloth: "We'll see. If the power levels aren't too high you may have it." Broken staff Talvas: "Master, you promised to teach me a new conjuration spell." Neloth: "That was before you ruined that staff. Fix the staff and I'll teach you the spell." Talvas: "Yes, master. Thank you, master. I'll fix it right away." False flattery Neloth: "Your enchanting has improved despite your best efforts." Talvas: "Thank you, master. It's all because of your brilliant teaching." Neloth: "Don't think your false flattery will work on me, Talvas. You're still going to give me that skin sample." Talvas: "Yes, master." Soul gem blunder Neloth: "Did you fill those soul gems like I asked you?" Talvas: "Yes, master. Although the grand soul gem only has a common soul in it." Neloth: "Idiot! Those are hard to find. Next time don't fill it at all if you can't do it properly." Trivia *Talvas will not become hostile if he sees the Dragonborn transforming into a Werewolf or Vampire Lord. However, this must be done outside of Tel Mithryn, otherwise he will simply join Neloth in the attack. *If the Dragonborn walks into a scenic area, Talvas will exclaim, "By the Nine!" rather than "By the Eight!" Bugs *Other followers that share his voice type/actor may use his lines instead of their own. The follower's mouth will move as if he is saying his regular line but Talvas' line is heard. *Talvas only functions as a vendor inside of Tel Mithryn. If he is a follower, the dialogue option to barter with him might not appear even in the tower, dismissing him makes the barter option appear. * "Follow me. I need your help," may appear twice in his dialogue box * Sometimes he won't sell anything after you dismissed him, even at Tel Mithryn. Possible reason is because you take all items from his inventory. Re-recruit him and give him some items, save/reload, and dismiss him again should fix the bug. Appearances * de:Talvas Fathryon es:Talvas Fathryon pl:Talvas Fathryon ru:Талвас Фатрион Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers